euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Amarie Fontaine
'''Amarie Fontaine '''is a spellsword and sorceress who wields a unique and powerful ability. She is the sister of the powerful battlemage Fionn Fontaine, and a descendant of the main line. Amarie's grandfather is the brother of Raphael and Remillia Fontaine's father. This places her one generation after them, and in the same generation as Elisa, Seth and Celestine Fontaine. Amarie is from the ACA Reloaded Timeline. Biography Amarie was born as a noble in the House of Fontaine, a powerful family from Daggerfall, known for their connection to the Royalty and their unique traits of developing unique abilities which they will wield throughout their unnaturally long lives. As she was part of the main line, Amarie was expected to wield incredible powers. Amarie's ability seemed to be lackluster when she was a child. Creating a few razor sharp petals didn't seem all that useful, even if she could use them for assassination, and control them as necessary to simply cut the throats of enemies that tried to attack her. Thus, she was given low priority for power training, and instead asked to practice with her sword, and focus on her other studies. Even as she grew older, Amarie's power seemed grossly outclassed compared to those of her cousins, relatives and her brother. Amarie never gave up on her powers, though, and whatever basic training her family gave her, she repeated endlessly to create more and more of her petal-blades, as well as control them. As the number of blades and their speed and precision increased, Amarie's ability seemed to grow exponentially in power, her ability granting her previously impossible levels of defense and offense capability. Amarie's self training eventually developed her power to a new height, granting her control over an innumerably massive swarm of her petal-blades, which could attack multiple targets, and defend from multiple enemies, from all angles. She learned to turn the blades into constructs, and via practice and experience learned how to move them in order to maximize offense and defense. She finally obtained the respect she deserved, and is recognized as one of the most powerful in the entire Fontaine family. Personality and Appearance Amarie is a refined woman, who brings with her an overwhelming air of nobility and superiority. She is always formal, and tends to be very well mannered with others around. As fitting of her noble birth, Amarie has great experience with being wealthy, and does not see material gain as anything important anymore. Amarie is calm and analytical. She does not get angry or saddened easily, and she always sees the big picture of events around her. It is very difficult to make Amarie worry about anything, and she is able to stay calm even when severely injured. Amarie further possesses great analytical skills, and can normally devise plans to aid her in completing her objective and disrupting those of her foes. Despite her rather cold nature, Amarie is of placid deposition, and not overly emotionless or self centered. She is known to be selfless, and thinks of others before herself. With her analytical mind, she always thinks of the long run, and tries to create situations which can help as many people as possible. Amarie is known to be a beautiful woman, perhaps one of the most charming of her family, with long, blonde hair that reaches her waist and beyond, always well styled. Her eyes are large, and possess blue irises. Amarie further has porcelain clear skin, which is smooth and blemish free. She had well proportioned, fine features that are very delicate. She also has a well proportioned body. Powers and Abilities Amarie possesses incredible skill with her sword, and is capable of being called a master of blades. Her strength is only average for a person of her build, which isn't much, but due to her powers, her flawless footwork and her skill, her strikes are unusually powerful. Amarie is further extremely fast, and can react to threats extremely quickly, with great speed and reaction time. With a technique known as "body enhancement", Amarie can unlock the full power of her muscles for split seconds. Due to her Fontaine anatomy, this only serves to strain her muscles, rather than snap them and crush her bones. It only fatigues her, therefore. This allows her inhuman agility and strength in single movement maneuvers, such as leaps or strikes. Amarie thus can jump much higher than a normal person, and send people flying with palm strikes. Amarie possesses a unique power, known as Death Blossom. This allows her to summon and control an immense amount of razor sharp petals, which looks like those of a cherry blossom. Each petal is as sharp and hard as a daedric blade, and can easily rip flesh from bone, or destroy weaker armor. They can further work their way through gaps in armor and slice the person inside. By standing on a platform made of swirling petals, Amarie can hover in the air, as if levitating. Death Blossom has many other applications, and can condense the petals into flying swords, a bow to fire powerful arrows, or even armor that protects her and enhanced her strength to superhuman levels. Amarie can further use Death Blossom to make a five petalled shield capable of negating all but the most powerful magical attacks. The shield cannot be breached by physical attacks at all. Amarie can further create wings for high speed flight. Death Blossom can respond automatically to threats and eliminate them, so much so Amarie rarely even moves in battle, and normally just stands still as her powers do the fighting for her. Amarie can mentally direct Death Blossom, which massively increases the speed and density of what she is directing, rather than relying on the automatic direction ability possessed by the ability. Amarie can further use Death Blossom to reconstruct her body, breaking down the previous body into Death Blossom. This allows her to cheat death once a day, at a great reduction of her powers for the rest of the day. The powers will gradually recover to full power eventually. Amarie can fire lightning spears from her hand. These energy spears are condensed spheres of electricity fired out of her palm at immense velocity, and easily punch through armor to cause harm. Amarie can fire them at a great rate, and they cost nothing to cast. Amarie has a powerful ocular ability, known as "All Seeing Eyes", which allows her to see everything around her, from all angles. This aids her in using her Death Blossom incredibly powerfully and efficiently, as she can direct it to attack enemies from all angles, even without Death Blossom's automatic reaction ability. This also prevents Amarie from failing to detect attacks from odd angles. Amarie has immense resistance to illusion, and other control effects. Equipment Amarie possesses a Fontaine Blade, which cannot be destroyed. It can cut spirits and blood does not collect on the blade. It also possesses incredible sharpness. Amarie's sword, if she channels her power through it, can extend into a 3 meter long whip that lacerates anything it touches. Amarie wears pink robes, or a pink dress, for her normal attire. If she uses her Death Blossom to make armor, she gains a coppery set of metallic armor with pink energy. Trivia *Amarie Fontaine's ability is similar to Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, the sword ability of Byakuya from Bleach *Amarie Fontaine's looks are partially based on Laura Stuart of A Certain Magical Index Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Spellswords Category:Nobility